Small
by Eevee Rios
Summary: He just feels so small in a big world..Not meant for anyone...sometimes feeling disgraceful...but that's how Edd's daily thoughts go. From every morning to every night...where sometimes he didn't even want to wake up...until he realizes he means something to someone... [Contains homosexual behavior, Kevedd, in-progress]
1. Sunlight

**"Sunlight"**

Silence.

That was the keyword to describe the Cul-de-sac.

Just a warm, quiet day in the small neighborhood of Peach Creek. A very calm Monday morning, and the teens of the neighborhood was inside doing their own things - either getting ready for school or still sleeping.

A lot has changed over the years. Transitioning the kids of the block to young teenagers. From middle schoolers to high schoolers, the kids have matured a lot more but has still kept their childhood personalities with them.

Everyone was still there.

In the same suburban houses.

Like nothing has changed.

The cul-de-sac was peaceful.

However, the blue house known for having a smart, slightly short, lean teen inside was heard throughout the neighborhood.

Music was playing.

Nothing but calm deep house music.

The music traveled throughout the house, along with sobs coming from the upstairs bathroom.

He was looking at himself in the mirror.

Crying as he looked at a pale, ocean-eyed boy.

"Why did they abandon me?" Asked himself.

"I must know!" He continued.

"All this time! The science conventions, the meetings, all the family emergencies, all untruthful excuses for leaving their only son behind!"

"And for what? I've been nothing but concentrate and polite to them!"

"I'd love them with all my heart, but sticky note after sticky note...I came to the realization that they've discontinue to sending me them and just stopped coming and caring." He said as he picked up the crumpled up sticky note from the floor and opened it.

 _'We won't be able to make it for Christmas or New Year's Eve Eddward, a gift and money will be sent in the mail for you. Happy holidays from Mother and Father.'_ He read to himself.

"Christmas? IT'S ALREADY MARCH!" He yelled banging his fist on to the sink and subbing away.

He started sobbing hard and breathing heavily as the music started to get louder.

 _'And It fills me up'_

 _'And it starts to shine'_

 _'And I see it burn when you bring me sunlight'_

 _'Is it all you need'_

 _'To feel this heat'_

 _'To feel like everything is all that you dreamed'_

 _'Is it all too much'_

"Too much pain!" He screamed.

 _'Did you get enough'_

He's sadness turned to anger.

 _'Does it set on fire all the things that you touch'_

"Why me!"

 _'It fills me up'_

"I'm boiling with anger!"

 _'And it starts to shine'_

 _'And I see it burn when you bring me sunlight!'_

He let out all he had. A final scream.

The scream that had him shaking and gasping for air, as he looked at the now shattered glass mirror and looking down at his bloody knuckles.

The music stopped.

"Oh dear!" He yelled as he began trying to stop the bleeding.

The bleeding stopped, and he fussed out the bathroom, getting ready for school.

He would brush his teeth, take a quick shower, take his clothes out, make breakfast, just the usual routine he've been doing since he was ten-years-young.

He put on his aquamarine mixed with black and white striped v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and white high-top Nike sneakers his aunt sent him from the Downtown section of Peach Creek for Christmas.

The only pair of sneakers he had never put on.

Plus, it did match with his outfit.

Oh, and of course he didn't leave his hat behind, wearing an aquamarine beanie matching with his shirt.

Grabbing his light brown messenger bag, he grabbed his Galaxy Note 4 (which his aunt also sent him for Christmas) and headed out the door looking at his music playlist on his phone.

"Ugh! Curse Years & Years for their magnificent vocals." He said, and headed for school.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction ever...like ever. It's sucks, i apologize for it being shorter-than-unexpected, but i do hope people enjoys it. More to come so stay tuned, and review and let me know what ya'll think!**

 **Ta-Ta!**

 **The song playing on Edd's phone was** **The** **Darius** **Remix** **of "Sunlight" by The Magician feat. Years & Years** **.**


	2. Moving Clouds

**"Moving Clouds"**

Walking at a normal speed, Eddward was very upset after the events that took place a couple of moments ago.

His sadness faded and unfortunately changed to anger.

The blue-eyed boy kept trying and trying to forget about it, as he was walking angrily to the beat of the song currently playing.

He walks to the bus stop and sits down on the shiny, silver-coated bench waiting for the local bus to stop at Peach Creek High.

Though roughly near the end of Peach Creek - closer to the Seawall area up northwest from the neighborhood - it was a mild fifteen minute ride which can either be quick and easy or long and dreadful - depending on the day really.

It was only seven stops away so most of the teens really didn't care.

Edd was surely hoping nobody heard the fiasco at his place.

"Oh dear..." He said holding back tears coming from his eyes.

Sniffling the seconds away, his sadness returned, overpowering his fury.

"If the neighborhood kids find out, the embarrassment would soon take in." the poor boy said as he couldn't take the pain of his own parents abandoning him, even without a decent explanation, they vanished from Edd's life without a trace.

He was crying so softly, so quietly, not even an ant could hear it.

He was surely hoping nobody would come to the bus stop, he knew that nobody would be arriving until seven-thirty since it was only seven.

He thought wrong, as a tall figure saw everything he did and hear everything he said and couldn't watch anymore.

"Dork?" The grassy-eyed jock said calmly. Double D didn't even notice the tall figure approaching until his husky-voice broke the silence in the air.

His blue eyes slowly looked up at the jock.

"K-Kevin?" He said so softly as he looked at Kevin's soft frowning face.

He quickly wiped his tears with his arms and pretended nothing happened.

"Hey K-Kev..." He said looking up at the slightly built football player as if he was a skyscraper.

Looking down to up at the black Converses, the white socks peaking out of his sneakers, khaki shorts, opened-burgundy sweater exposing his red-tank top, and his trademark red snapback hat.

Eddward quickly turned away so his dried up tears and light red eyes wouldn't be shown.

"Were...Were you cryin' D?" He asked sadly, as if that was bothering him.

"I most certainly was not!" He fired back strongly.

His anger returned once more.

"Don't get mad at the people only trying to help you." Kevin said as he sat next to him, facing D's right side with a puzzled-yet-concerned face.

"What's the matter D?" He asked softly.

"I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about K-Kevin." Edd answered back.

"I know you was crying, i saw the whole thing just now, nothing to lie about." He said much softer.

Edd stood up facing his back towards Kevin and started rambling.

"Kevin, i'm highly grateful for you being so concerned, but if i may protest - i would like to not discuss my problems - as well my betrayal towards my..." Edd gasped and stopped in his tracks thinking he had spoken too much.

"Betrayal?" Kevin wondered to himself...and said out loud.

"Betrayal is the breaking or violation of a presumptive contract, trust, or.."

"I know what it means dweeb." Kevin shot back interrupting Edd, making him giggle lightly.

"I meant, who betrayed you?" Kevin asked getting closer to Edd, putting his left hand on Edd's small shoulder.

Edd's giggle had faded quite quickly.

Waiting for an answer, the bus stop was quiet.

Silence occurred once more as Edd was thinking to himself.

 _'He's so caring, more than Mother and Father. His large hand was touching me, usually he'd beat me up seeing me cry in such a manor, but he seems so concerned..he's so sweet...he's so...so..KEVIN!'_ He thought to himself as he quickly snapped back into reality, Turning towards Kevin.

"Why do you care!?" He yelled, looking angry towards his ex-bully.

"W-What? So now a guy can't care for once?" He shot back as his voice became louder and tougher.

"Out of everyone in the neighborhood why you? My childhood bully." Edd fought back.

"What the fuck D! I just wanna help dude."

"Nobody else wants to help but you now? Ha, please." Edd continued.

"Fine, I'll leave." Kevin said as he was about to walk away from the gentler teen.

"DON'T!" Edd's mind spoke for him.

Kevin turned towards Edd, who was covering his mouth.

Edd then dropped down to the pavement and cried.

Kevin was shock and lost for words when Edd changed his mind, wanting him to stay. He saw the boy drop down into a ball - the nerd's knees pressed up against his face. Crying, in front of Kevin. Kevin was just sad for him and wanted to know what's the matter with him.

"M-my parents a-abandoned me K-Kevin." The boy stuttered as Kevin's heart dropped.

"I'm all a-alone in my h-house, I-I have no-nobody!" He yelled and cried even harder.

Kevin couldn't take it as he went to the boy, crouched down and hugged him.

Kevin broke hearing the teen's crying. Kevin wanted to cry too, but had to be strong for Edd.

"D?" He said, gently pulling the boy from his shoulder and looking him straight in those lovely sky-blue eyes.

"I'm here, whenever you need me, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your punching bag even, i don't care. I'm here." Kevin said as Edd's grew wider.

Edd was shocked.

In all his years, he would of had never thought Kevin - or anyone for that matter - would care.

"If you want me to come over so you don't feel lonely, you know i'm near by or a phone call away, and don't ever get scared to ask." Kevin continued.

"Why?" Edd's mind asked as it slipped out of his mouth.

"I know I've been bullying you, and dork number one and three over there in the past, but...I've found out i had no need to bully you. I was such a fucking idiot to do that to you. You went along with Eddy's stupid scams that failed everytime. Me bullying you and Ed was completely dumb, yeah Eddy deserved an ass-whooping of a lifetime, but you and Ed never did. I'm so sorry Double D, it pains me everyday knowing I've put you and Ed through so much bullshit, and seeing you hurt breaks even me..." Kevin said as Edd just kept listening and looking at those grassy eyes start to water.

"R-Really?" Edd said quietly.

"Yeah...I've put you too much pain, i don't want you to be in anymore pain, and even the slight thought of my pops leaving me would drive me insane! I understand Double D. Please Double D, i don't want you crying anymore." Kevin said as a tear went down his face as he looked down.

Kevin's words and emotions struck Edd like a car.

"K-Kevin?" Edd said quietly grabbing his larger hand.

"Thank you, for being the only one who cares." Edd said as he hugged Kevin's chest, making the jock blush.

Edd looked at Kevin as the two exchanged smiles towards each other.

The moment was slightly interrupted by a group of teens coming forward.

They both quickly got up and sat on the bench like nothing.

"DOUBLE D!" The tall boy screamed running towards the two.

Lifting him up from the bench and hugged him with all his might.

"H-H-Hi Ed." Edd said struggling to get a word in, as he was put down back on to the bench.

"Hallo Casanova Kevin and Edd boy!" Rolf said waving to the two boys.

"Hi Kevin!" Nazz yelled from behind Ed.

"What you're doing with bazooka-chin?" Eddy asked walking beside her, and getting smacked in the back of the head by Nazz herself.

"Ow!" He yelled as everyone laughed.

Kevin and Edd was surrounded by the neighboring teens.

Rolf was still quite nervous riding public transportation as he is still not comfortable adapting to modern civilization and its technology,

Nazz was talking to Jonny about the calculus homework due today,

Jimmy and Sarah were talking about their final days in middle school (as they get off one stop before everyone to enter Peach Creek Junior High),

and Ed and Eddy were talking about how happy they was about twelfth grade being almost over for them.

During all this commotion, Kevin and Edd was just looking at each other. There was space in-between the bench between them...where their hands slowly met, both blushing softly, looking into each other's colorful eyes.

Only one person noticed the whole thing.

Nazz.

But once she took her eyes off of them, the bus made a stop in-front of her, as her including the teens made it onto the bus, heading for school.

 **Please review my story and let me know how it is so far.**

 **BTW - Each chapter will be named (and make a cameo in the story) after a song i highly recommend.**

 **The song Double D was listening to on his way to the bus stop was a soft house track called "Moving Clouds" by Andrea Fissore.**

 **Until next time, bye bye :3**


	3. Somebody to Love

**"Somebody to Love"**

The gang was situated in the back of the bus as usual.

The bus was pretty empty excluding the teens from the Peach Creek stop, and down the line of stops, more teens would come on to the bus, making it pretty crowded.

As Rolf was looking so uncomfortable, Eddy and Ed were laughing with Nazz and Jonny.

And as Jimmy and Sarah were playing games on their iPhones, Kevin was looking at Edd.

Edd was distancing himself from everyone else.

Kevin looked down at himself and started thinking.

'' _Why do i care so much?'_ Kevin thought to himself.

' _I'd never felt this way about a dude before - and i certainly wouldn't care this much about the other two dorks, or Jonny. Jimmy had Sarah and Sarah had Jimmy, and Nazz and Rolf always had themselves. I had myself too, but i didn't think out of anyone Edd wouldn't have his own parents. Seems a bit harsh and fucked up. He's a smart kid with universities just begging to have him, he's polite as fuck, he's like the perfect son. Why would they do that to him! I just don't get it at all...it's so confusing.'_ He thought to himself even more than usual.

All he could was shake his head out of confusion.

' _He's just so cute with the gap in between his teeth, and his blue eyes that can light of the entire sky, oh fuck!'_ He snapped out of his trance.

"Whoa...did i just...think that?" He said to himself quietly.

' _Dude, what the fuck was you thinkin'? Nazz and u had a relationship for three years! Until...she went bi. But, you like the dork, so why does that even matter?'_ he gasped to himself.

It seems that Kevin was arguing with himself about liking the _dork_.

Which is who he looked at.

Edd.

Edd was alone by himself. Sitting on a two-seater, facing the window.

Kevin could see Edd's mouth moving.

So Kevin got up to investigate.

Edd was quietly whispering the lyrics of the song he was listening to.

"When the truth is found, to b-be lies." Edd began, shaking and holding back tears.

"A-And all the joy, w-within you d-dies." He couldn't hold it anymore, and began sobbing.

Kevin felt hurt when he heard the soft cries of pain and sadness.

He needed to be there for him.

Nobody else was.

With the commotion on the bus, nobody even heard him unless you was close to him.

Kevin couldn't take this.

Kevin took the empty seat next to Ed, and hugged him.

Holding him so tightly, Edd kept sobbing on his shoulder.

"I w-want somebody to l-love me for o-once. I haven't b-been loved in so l-long, i f-forgot what that feeling felt l-like." Edd said in Kevin's ear.

"D?..." Kevin said softly.

Edd's big blue eyes flooded Kevin's heart.

"I-I'm here." Kevin nervously said turning red and breaking the hug.

They were both looking into each others eyes as Edd spoke.

"Once again Kevin, I-I am very grateful for your friendly gestures, h-however i don't really think you'll like a guy like me…"

"What's there not to like D?" Kevin smirked while Edd put his hat over his head in embarrassment of himself turning red.

Kevin leaned into his left ear and whispered.

"I like you, Edd."

Edd was so shocked in awe.

Never in his life he thought Kevin would like him.

"I-Is that true?" Edd nervously asked.

"I wouldn't say it if i didn't mean it." He answered back.

"K-Kevin?' Edd said to him.

"I-If this is a joke.." Edd got angry, but was interrupted by Kevin's lips being pressed up against his.

It was quick kiss, as Double D pulled back banging his head on the window.

They both softly chucked and Kevin answered back, rubbing the back of D's head.

"I don't think i am joking D."

Edd couldn't believe his eyes.

His childhood bully.

His crush for so long.

LIKES HIM!

"K-Kevin. I-I...I don't know." He said looking down at himself.

"Huh? What you mean?' Kevin asked looking quite sad.

"Now K-Kevin, you remember the glory days of when Ed, myself and Eddy would do these scams for money and would always f-fail and would sometimes get almost everyone angry and/or injured?"

"Yeah." Kevin said snickering.

"Well...then why do you regret all the so call 'bullshit' you've put me and Ed through now?"

Kevin sighed.

"Double D...that was like five years ago. Your seventeen and i'm eighteen, i am over the past. I've matured more than you think. Okay, yes I'm still a child at heart - playing videogames, riding my motorcycle all over the place, and all that other shit - but I'm not that twelve-year-old bully anymore, i promise i won't ever hurt you and Ed again...I'm not promising on Eddy though."

Towards the end of Kevin's comment made Edd giggle sweetly, which also made Kevin smile uncontrollably.

"But Kevin, i assure you, Eddy isn't all that bad." Edd said as Kevin raised his eyebrow.

"Okay Edd, then think about this, say Eddy comes up to you, talking about a scam that's harmless. Say that plan backfires. If that scam happened in the real world and hundreds of people got hurt, you and Ed would of had gone to prison along Eddy because you two helped Eddy with such a 'harmless' scam just because you wanted to be a good friend."

Kevin's lecture actually got into Eddward's head.

"Never thought about it like that." Edd said softly as he looked down at himself.

"Well, just be careful, say "no" to Eddy if you need to. I wouldn't want anything happening to that cute face of yours." He said kissing Edd's cheek softly.

"Aww." Edd said giggling, not even noticing their stop was almost there.

A lot of teens were on that bus and remarkably nobody even noticed, except Nazz of course.

Whenever Kevin was alone with somebody, she would see what's going on. Nazz was like a sister to Kevin, and would always be protective and helpful towards him.

She was gonna find out what they've been talking about...but had a pretty clear idea in her head anyway.

Nazz got up from her set about to confront the two when the bus stopped and everyone got off the bus, dragging the blonde with them.

 **Another chapter bites the dust., and btw, the song Double D was listening and singing along to was "Somebody to Love" by Mr. Belt & Wezol and Freejak.**

 **Well, Until next time, byeeeeeee :)**


	4. Hold Me Close

**"Hold Me Close"**

The school day was actually calming for Edd.

Usually by fourth period, bullies would have beat the crap out of him.

He usually gets bullied by Jackson Everett and the school's hot twins Christian and Christopher Dale.

Jackson was a strong and built brown-hair, hazel-eyed student on the school's football team. Christian and Christopher were also on the team, and always follows Jackson, so whenever Jackson beats up Edd, they either join in or laugh.

However, today the three teens appear to be absent.

That was a true sign of relieve for him, so Edd was enjoying his day at school so far - which he haven't done in a while due to the constant bullying.

Kevin, Nazz or anybody who knew Edd didn't even know the bullying was even happening.

After every verbal attack, Edd would just ignore them, though after every physical attack, he'd go to the bathroom and clean up the dry blood and continue his day like nothing happened.

It was very sad due to all the anger and sadness building up inside him, he was sure to explode at any moment.

Edd's depression was increasing by the minute, from nightmares, to him having a emotional breakdown at random, Edd needed somebody, and, now that his parents were out of the picture, he was alone.

A lonely, fragile, small boy in such a big world who covers up his emotions with a smile.

Kev knew that smile was fake, and had to step in.

Kevin was thinking about him as they were walking together side-by-side as the doors of Peach Creek High opened.

The school was as big as a college campus.

Covered in beige-colored modern architecture, the large school containing more than a thousand students was actually quite nice.

The school had four main buildings: The main school, the auditorium, the football field, and the library.

That's a big school.

Very easy to get lost, but not for Edd.

He memorized the whole school, from top-to-bottom.

Edd was walking in with the taller, more muscular ginger, as the halls of the school were buzzing with students all over the place.

The noise of students walking, running, laughing and talking were echoing throughout the whole school.

' _Oh I absolutely adore the sound of school in the morning'_ Edd thought to himself as he looked up at Kevin.

Kevin looked down at him as he broke the silence towards each other.

"So...This is what you love Edd?" Kevin asked as he put his right arm around the smaller Ed.

' _Oh my! It was like he was reading my mind.'_ Edd thought to himself.

He answered back with a simple "Y-Yes, indeed Kevin."

"Why though? The school is so damn annoying, teacher-wise and student-wise." Kevin said, holding onto Double D tighter as they started to walk up the stairs to their first period class.

"You get a-adapted to it over time K-Kevin, I quite enjoy it actually."

"I really can't complain to be honest, it's surely better than prison."

"I can't argue with that logic." Edd said as they both chuckled softly walking into their first period class they both had together - AP Art.

"Huh?" Eddward said as he notices the substitute teacher unpacking her light-pink bag onto the teacher's desk.

"Sweet!" Kevin said as he took his usual seat in a four-person table in the back towards the window.

"Edd! Over here dude!" He shouted.

Edd never sat in the back always thinking the _cool_ or _bad influenced_ kids sat, but he sat next to Kevin anyway.

"Awww, so cute!" The teal-haired twink yelled as him and the blonde walked into the class.

"Shut your bitch ass up Nat." Kevin said.

As much as Edd disliked foul language, he couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's comment.

Nathan Goldberg was a very cool character. As Kevin's pansexual best friend and fellow teammate, he wasn't afraid to be such a tease or to speak the truth - even if it hurted. Having an odd obsession with butts and a phobia of spiders, the teal-haired, golden-eyed student was overall a cool kid, always having Kevin's back at all times - though he rather grab that ass of his.

Nat took the seat facing Edd and smiled.

"Hey Double Delicious." He said winking at the shy (now red-faced) nerd.

"Back off Nat." Kevin barked as he put his arm around Edd once more.

"Relax, I don't take anything that's rightfully mine." Nat said and laughed.

"Hey, Double D." Nazz casually said taking the seat facing Kevin as the other students started walking into the room.

"Greetings Nazz." He replied back.

"Kevin, I needa talk to you dude."

"Speak Nazz." Nat said.

"Um, I saw what you and Edd did on the bus today." Nazz spoke as Kevin and Edd froze.

Kevin was sweating as Edd was so pinkish-redish in the face.

"Oooooo, this is juicy! What they did?" Nat asked, being up in everyone's business as usual.

"They kissed on the bus." Nazz answered.

"NAZZ!" Kevin yelled as Edd hid under his hat out of embarrassment.

"It was so adorable, it was a quick one because D pulled back and banged his head on the window." Nazz continued chuckling with Nat.

"Oh my god Nazz, I'm really going to fucking kill you." Kevin said. His husky voice caught Nazz and Nat by surprise a bit.

"Yo, chill out Kev." Nazz said.

"Yeah, you two look cute together." Nat continued for her.

"I t-think Kevin does not w-want anyone k-knowing about um..his sexuality." Edd said very quickly and nervously pulling his hat up from his face.

"It's not that Edd.." Kevin said looking down at himself.

"Then what is it?" Nat asked the question all three-of-them wanted to know.

Kevin looked at Nazz, then Nat, finally landing on Edd's beautiful blue-eyes.

He sighed as he began to talk.

"You guys make it seem so fuckin' easy yo." Kevin began as Nat questioned him.

"What you mean bro?"

"Dude, your pan, Nazz is bi, D is gay and y'all out the closet already." Kevin answered and continued.

"Wasn't it scary?" He asked as all three teens looked at each other.

Silence between them took over the conversation.

"Of course dude." Nazz said breaking the silence.

"Shittt, more like terrifying." Nat said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I-If I may contribute Kevin, revealing your sexuality to anyone is nerve-racking, but I-I started out small, coming out to Marie first, then I went farther up to Sarah and Jimmy, then to Jonny, and once I told him, the whole Cul-de-sac knew. However, everyone including Ed and Eddy was so supporting, but I didn't have the luxury to tell Mother and Father as they..um..." Edd stopped in his tracks.

Edd felt something break inside him.

Edd felt like crying again, but their were so many people.

' _Oh my word! Curse my emotions, so many people, what shall I do?'_ He thought to himself before he found himself crying in Kevin's arms.

Kevin knew Edd was about to cry so he grabbed him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Not trying to make a scene, Edd cried as softly as he could.

"His parents left him for a ' _business trip'_ around the holidays and never came back, he lives alone guys." Kevin said softly.

"Oh fuck." Nat said as Nazz got up to hug Edd.

"It's alright Edd, we're your family now, and we support you with every decision you make." Nazz said.

Kevin and Nazz released him as he wiped his eyes and thanked them for being so caring.

Edd sat straight up in his seat but quickly laid his head onto Kevin's chest making Kevin blush uncontrollably.

"K-Kevin?.." Edd softly asked as Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd.

"Don't ever leave me." He continued making Nat and Nazz gasp.

"Okay Edd." Kevin said softly, followed by an "Awww" from Nazz.

"Yup, adorable." Nat said to Nazz as the bell signaling the start of second period rung.

"Ugh, calculus, that Mr. Cruz is somethin' else yo." Kevin said.

"He's a v-very polite gentleman, Kevin." Edd stated.

"A silver fox is what he is! I'd do anything for an A+." Nat purred as the four teens laughed exiting the classroom onto their next classes.

 **Another finished chapter.**

 **This chapter was named after the instrumental track "Hold Me Close" by Faya.**

 **C2ndy2c1d owns Nathan Goldberg, not me :3**

 **Welllll…..until next time, see ya! ^-^**


	5. Nothing but a Heartache

**"Nothing but a Heartache"**

After a hilarious class of calculus with Kevin and Nat, Edd headed to his next class - World History.

The classroom was right next to the band room used for AP Music which was Nat, and Kevin's current class, which they both had with Marie.

As the three of them was about to leave towards their third period classes, Edd hugged Kevin and entered the classroom seeing Nazz and Ed sitting on each side of the trapezoid-shaped table, leaving a spot for Edd in-between them.

"Greetings fellow classmates." Edd said taking his seat.

"Hi Edd." Nazz greeted.

"Double D!" Ed yelled.

"H-Hi Edd." He spoke as Ed was hugging him tightly before being released by him.

Over the years, Ed was actually surviving high school.

Believe-it-or-not, with Double D and Nazz's help, he went from getting F's to getting at least C's!

And yet, Ed still maintained his fun-loving personality and, his happy carefree attitude.

Such a big teddy bear.

And though it was a long (and stressful) process, It was highly worth it as Ed had a chance to graduate high school!

Unlike Ed, Eddy was a classic case of a student walking into the wrong crowd. As much as he and Nazz tried to help him, Eddy just wouldn't budge. It was kind of sad seeing all the highschoolers of the Cul-de-sac about to graduate except for Eddy. He was so close too, but he just gave up. Getting held back in the eleventh grade caused him to just drop out.

What was also sad was the fact that Eddy left his family to move into the Kanker's trailer home with his current-girlfriend Lee and her sisters Marie and May.

As sad as it sounds, Eddy wasn't as bad as people would think.

Eddy works with Lee at Toomey's Tattoos in Peach Creek's commercial district, so he was making cash, but it's just sad that he was a highschool drop out.

Living with his girl and her sisters wasn't bad either, however that was short-lived anyway as Eddy and Lee moved into a small apartment above the place they both worked at, leaving Marie and May to fend for themselves.

' _So much family betrayal in such a small town.'_ He thought.

Edd snapped out of his thought as the World History teacher started to teach.

"You okay dude?" Nazz whispered.

Nothing but a simple "Mhm" came out of his mouth as Mr. Amani went on with the lesson.

Meanwhile in the room next door, another substitute teacher was sleeping in the class as everyone was doing their own things.

As usual, Marie was popping her gum, Nat was taking selfies on his iPhone 6, while Kevin was drawing Double D in his ripped-up art sketchbook.

Kevin was drawing a simple figure.

Edd of course.

Drawing a small, blue-eyed figure wearing a football jersey that was two sizes too big.

Kevin snickered as he pictured the small teen wearing his oversized number twelve jersey.

' _Beautiful, from top-to-bottom! I hope he bottoms.'_ he laughed at his mind's dirty comment.

The laugh stopped as he began to wonder.

"Hmmm…" Kevin hummed not realizing he hummed out loud.

"You good Kev?" Marie asked him.

"I'm cool sis." He replied as he started to daze off, actually remembering why he chose that number.

" _Now today class, we will be continuing our lessons on the periodic table!" The overly-excited middle school teacher known as Mrs. Rosado said._

 _Sounds of groans and 'ughs' traveled all around the classroom like wildfire, which came from most of the students._

 _One was not Eddward Vincent of course._

" _Now, class." The teacher begin._

" _Can anyone tell me what is Magnesium?" she asked._

 _The room as silent as the sockhead was the only student to raise his hand._

" _What a surprise." A younger Kevin said under his breath._

" _Yes Eddward." The teacher said, choosing him to answer the question as usual._

" _Magnesium is_ _a silver-white metal of the alkaline earth series which is used to make strong lightweight alloys and is also used in flashbulbs and pyrotechnics because it burns with a brilliant white flame_ _." Eddward said._

" _Excellent!" The teacher congratulated him as usual._

" _After all, it is my favorite element on the periodic table, as the atomic number is also my favorite - twelve." The student explained to the teacher._

' _Twelve?...hm, not a bad number, kinda like it.' The young Kevin thought to himself and smiled as he was thinking about that number, and Edd._

" _There's something about that smartass of a dork...i can't put my finger on it...hmmm." Kevin thought as he was returning home from Peach Creek Jr. High._

"Kevin!" The sound of Nat's scream snapped him out of his thinking bubble.

"Huh?" He said confusingly.

"That latina over there is calling you." Nat said, pointing to her.

"Katalonia?"

"Yeah, that bitch, but don't stand too close, you might catch something." Nat teased and Marie snickered as Kevin walked towards her.

Katalonia Ortega was known in the school for having a very bad reputation. She was loaded with cash, as her father was the second-richest billionaire in all of Spain. However, due to a big scandal, her father was forced to leave the continent and to take all his riches with him into an expensive penthouse in downtown Peach Creek. She was a spoiled, slutty, rich girl who always got her way, which is why she is currently Kevin's _ex_ -girlfriend.

"What do you want Kat?" Kevin asked harshly.

"Ohh, somebody is a little tense today." She said flirtatiously, irritating the fuck out of him with her thick Spanish accent.

"Kat, what is it now?"

"I miss _mi gran, hombre fuerte_." She said leaning closer towards him - which confused him.

"What now?"

"Oh my god, I miss you _stupido_."

"Sorry Kat, but what we had is in the past, I have somebody else now."

"You tell her Kev!" Nat cheered from the back.

"Put that hoe in her place!" Marie added.

"I don't believe you, you know you missed all of this." She said posing for the gingered jock.

Katalonia was beautiful. She was a classic brunette with jet black eyes, copper skin, with a nice hourglass body and nice red lips, however, Kevin simply didn't want that.

At All.

"Look Kat, I've moved on, please just leave." Kevin said as he tried to walk away.

"No, you aren't leaving me without a goodbye kiss." She said as she turned him around and pressed her lips against his.

Edd had the sudden urge to use the bathroom.

"Mr. Amani, may I please use the restroom?" He asked.

"Of course." The teacher said as Edd sprinted out the classroom.

Usually before he would use the restroom, he'd stop and look out the medium-sided window square on the door to wave at Marie, Nat and Kevin since their table are facing the door.

When he went to look, all he saw was Katalonia's lips on Kevin's.

Edd felt something broke.

Gasps were coming out the classroom as everyone noticed their kiss, including Edd.

Edd just stared at the five-second kiss, as Katalonia broke the kiss.

"All those things he said...lies?" He whispered.

"Everything he said...false?" He continued to whisper to himself as his mind began to spiral.

Kevin's voice just echoed in his head.

' _I'm here, whenever you need me...'_

' _I like you, Edd...'_

' _I don't think i am joking D...'_

"I am a joke." He whispered to himself as Nat noticed D was looking at Kevin in shock.

"Yo Kevin, look!" Nat pointed as Kevin turned to see the figure standing in the window.

' _Fuck!'_ He thought as all he saw was a tear roll down his left cheek.

As soon as Kevin tried to open the door, Ed ran.

Sobbing through the student-less halls, running as fast as he can towards the boy's bathroom.

However, Kevin was faster, catching up behind him.

'Don't leave me Edd." He thought to himself as Edd flew into the bathroom.

And Kevin followed.

 **To be continued…**

 **Katalonia is a character I made up...so she's owned by me :3**

 **This chapter is named after the house tune "Nothing but a Heartache" by the Freemasons feat. Sylvia Mason-James.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and until next time, bye.**


	6. Rather Be

**"Rather Be"**

Edd ran into the bathroom crying into the first bathroom stall.

He sat on the toilet not caring about any of the germs on it.

It was cleaned and unused but still.

 _'Why does these things happen to me?'_ He thought.

 _'A+ senior on the honor roll, polite, quite generous, willing to forgive and help others to any extent - yet I have no parents and I witnessed my crush kiss the_ _most promiscuous individual in_ _the entire school!'_ He thought hard and sobbed harder as he noticed a built brown-haired jock walk up to the stall and opened it.

Jackson Everett.

It appears when him and the twins aren't seen, it's because they're skipping class in the bathroom.

 _'Oh dear!'_ He thought as he was pulled from his shirt - from the stall - and was violently pushed up against one of the glass mirrors of the bathroom - shattering it.

"Missed me faggot?" Jackson asked.

Edd was groaning in pain, and to make things worse, the twins Christian and Christopher appeared from the last two stalls laughing at Edd's discomfort.

Edd's sadness turned into anger as Edd was tired of always being someone's personal punching bag.

' _Who does this poor-excuse-of-a-student think he is?'_ He thought.

' _I've had enough!'_

Edd did the one thing he thought he'd never do.

"Fuck off!" Edd yelled as he roughly smacked the stronger bully with his right hand.

The sound of the vicious smack and the gasping twins echoed throughout the bathroom.

The bully let go of Edd's shirt and stumbled back a couple of feet in shock.

Edd was shocked at himself, looking down at his pink hand that recently connected with Jackson's face - leaving a big pink bruise on his left side.

Nobody has ever took a swing at Jackson before.

' _I suppose Kevin is rubbing off on me, but oh, the beating I'm about to endure...'_ He thought to himself as he looked back at the jock's angry bruised face.

"Oh my!" He said still sitting on the sink and against the broken mirror, not noticing the door wide open with a ginger figure standing underneath the door-frame.

Kevin Barr.

"Good Kevin, your here, help me take out this fag bag." Jackson said as he ran towards the nerd.

"Noooo!" Kevin yelled as he tackled Jackson onto the floor, landing on top of him.

Kevin was unleashing a compilation of punches onto his tanned (now bloody) light-skinned face.

"Don't!"

*Punch*

"Touch!"

*Punch*

"My"

*Punch*

"Dork!" Kevin said with fury in his eyes.

The two twins were about to jump Kevin, however, Nat and Marie ran into the boys' bathroom to defend Kevin.

Yes, Marie - a female - ran into the boys' bathroom.

It was an all out brawl inside that bathroom.

Edd was pale white looking at the very violent fight.

Edd tried to pull Kevin off of Jackson, begging and pleading him to stop, but Kevin was stronger, and wouldn't stop.

"Please stop Kevin!" Edd yelled as Kevin actually stopped punching.

Edd's sweet voice stopped him.

Actually, everyone stopped.

He got off of him as the twins picked up Jackson and ran out the bathroom bloody and bruised.

"Hey!" Marie yelled.

"Come back pussies!" Nat yelled running after them with the bluenette, leaving the door slightly closed.

Nobody but a very shaken Edd and a heavily breathing Kevin standing side-by-side was inside that bathroom.

Edd was leaning against the wall, just speechless.

Kevin was still highly upset and turned to Edd.

"Why didn't you tell me they were bullying you!?" Kevin raised his voice at Edd.

Edd was silent.

"I could of helped you!" Kevin added.

"Do you know I would of have gone ballistic if they put you in the hospital or worse, got you killed!? They are huge guys compared to you Edd!" Kevin said as silence flooded the white and navy-tiled bathroom once more.

"How long?" Kevin asked.

"H-How long w-what?" Edd wondered looking up at Kevin.

Kevin sighed heavily.

"How long has this been going on Double D?" He asked him.

"...since Fr-Freshman year..."

Kevin's green eyes widen.

 _'Woah, shit.'_ He thought as he turned away from D and punched the first bathroom stall with all his might three times and kicked it twice.

Leaving five permanent dents on the door.

"This been going on for four fucking years Edd?! Are you kidding me!? I could of helped you!" He yelled in anger.

"I did-didn't want to be a probl-"

"You need help Edd! You're all by yourself, with no family, getting beat up, and I'm telling you I'm here to help but you just don't seem to get that at all." Kevin said interrupting the frightened nerd.

"Maybe you should help Katalonia!" Edd yelled.

"She kissed me yo, I swear! I don't like-"

"Kevin! I knew I wasn't attractive, but playing with my ideal emotions is so ignominious! degrading! heart-shattering!" Edd began as his voice started to crack from so much sadness and heartbreak.

Edd slid down the wall to the floor and began to sob as he pulled his hat down to his face.

Kevin hated seeing Edd cry.

His cry was the worst thing he'd heard.

Ever.

Kevin slowly sat on the floor against the bruised door he attacked.

"I've treated you that bad, to the point where you would think I'd lie to you about something so serious? I wouldn't fuck with anyone's head like that - that's just cruel." Kevin's voice seem to have calmed down.

"Edd..." Kevin said trying to pull back his tears as he got up and sat right back down next to Edd's right side, making eye contact with him.

"I literally broke when I saw Jack the Ass slam you against that mirror. This has been going on for too long Edd. I understand you're so upset and filled with so much anger, I understand why you smacked him, I understand you would think I'd kiss that slut, but hear me out D, all I want is you." Those last five words Kevin said shocked Edd.

"W-what?" Edd softly asked.

"Edd, you know you are special to me when you make me question what I like." Kevin said as they both giggled softly.

Edd moved closer to lean his head on Kevin's heart-pounding chest.

They just sat there for a couple of more quiet seconds until Edd broke the silence.

"Oh my!" Edd said.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked concernedly.

"Y-your heartbeat matches m-mine." Edd said looking up to Kevin.

"Aww, Nat is so right, you're a-dork-able." Kevin said as he leaned in slowly to land his lips onto Edd's.

The kiss was slow and romantic.

Kevin grabbed the fragile teen by the waist and straddled him onto his lap.

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck as their tongues danced inside each other's mouth.

The exchange of saliva between the two ended when Kevin broke the kiss.

"Edd?" Kevin said as he kissed Edd's neck softly.

"Y-yes Kevin?" Edd said, practically moaning it.

"Just lettin' you know, as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be." Kevin said looking into those sky-blue he dreamt about so much.

"So Ed, will you please...be mine?" Kevin asked.

"Aww, you're turning quite red there Kevin." Edd teased as Kevin was blushing uncontrollably.

As an act of 'revenge' towards Edd, he spanked Edd's small-yet-bubbly bottom hard.

"Yep!" Edd jumped causing Kevin to laugh.

"That's not funny Kevin." Edd said crossing his arms and turning red from embarrassment.

"You should have seen that face though!" Kevin yelled laughing even more as Edd pulled his hat down and buried his face onto Kevin's chest.

"Aw D." Kevin said softly grabbing Edd's exposed chin and pulled up his hat gently, revealing those eyes Kevin adored.

"Look, You will never be a problem to me, so the next time something happens, I'd expect you to tell me okay D?"

"Understood Kevin." Edd said as he kissed Kevin softly.

"Oh, and yes Kevin..." Edd began.

"Huh?"

"...I will be yours." Edd finished as Kevin's face lit up with excitement!

"Rad! I'm super stoked Kitten."

"Kitten?" Edd questioned, noticing his new nickname.

"Well, I gotta call you something don't I?" He teased as Edd giggled sweetly.

"Indeed, but why that?"

"It suits you." Kevin said, D rolled his eyes and just smiled.

"My big, strong idiot." Edd said eskimo-kissing him.

"I can live with that." He said as they both smiled, hugging on the now dry-blooded floor, not noticing a pink-cased iPhone videotaping the whole thing through the small opening of the doorway.

"Tehehe...looks like my ex got a thing for nerds." She said as she stopped videotaping, placed her phone in her back pocket and ran back into her class.

That sneaky bitch.

 **What a cliffhanger!**

 **Jackson, Christian and Christopher are owned by me (since I made them up),**

 **Nat is owned by the fabulous C2ndy2c1d,**

 **and this chapter was named after the well-known hit "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne.**

 **See ya'll later, until next time ;)**


	7. Hard Time

**"Hard Time"**

 _It was a quiet, chilly February night._

 _Marie and May have been waiting for their step-sister Lee to return home._

 _The Kanker Sisters always had each other's backs._

 _All having different fathers who were not in their lives, and a mother who was barely home to take care of her three daughters, they had to take care of themselves._

 _So, Lee got a job at some tattoo place and would usually come back at eleven at night when her shift was over._

 _It was two in the morning._

 _Marie always had to look after her younger sister May since the poor thing was such a sweetheart but due to her dyslexia, she was always picked on for needing extra help._

 _Marie on the other hand was the middle child. Don't let the bluenette's punk-ish looks fool you, she is the smartest Kanker and the only one out of her sisters to be on the honor roll._

 _She was also more responsible, not being that big of a drinker, she's an ex-smoker, and she always takes care of May as if she was her mother, but still had her attitude and personality since childhood, but was just much wiser than before._

 _Lee on the other hand had no choice to work since she was the oldest._

 _She was getting tired of taking care of her little sisters, and been wanting to move out for the longest, and Eddy had been trying to convince her to move into an empty apartment, but she wouldn't give in._

 _Until that February night._

 _Eddy's beat-up car lights were seen in the distance from the Kanker's trailer._

 _May fell asleep on the cheap couch laying down next to an impatient Marie._

 _Lee opened the door with her key and entered._

 _She was startled by the girls (basically Marie) still being up at this time._

 _"Gurls?" Lee said as Marie stood up from her seat._

 _"Where have you been? It's like two-somethin' Lee." Marie questioned the redhead._

 _"I was workin' Marie."_

 _"For three extra hours? Who the fuck would get a tattoo at two in the morning Lee?!" Marie yelled which caused May to wake up._

 _"What's going on guys?" May asked with her nasally-accented voice, rubbing her eyes._

 _"You know I am sick of you gurls always comin' down my throat about somethin'." Lee stated._

 _"Well if you would do what you're supposed to do instead of being around town with shrimp-dick over there, we wouldn't be bitching now would we?" Marie fired back._

 _"Don't talk about my man like that Marie."_

 _"Stop fucking being irresponsible Lee."_

 _"How the hell I'm being-"_

 _"You spent the money we needed for food and rent on a stupid party Eddy was throwin' last week! You come home mega late, having me and May scared, what the fuck Lee? You have sisters to take care of!" Marie interrupted her._

 _"Not anymore! I'm leaving!" Lee yelled._

 _Marie's eyes widen._

 _May gasped holding back tears._

 _"I'm moving in with Eddy, ya can take care of ya-selves, I don't care, I'm out. I already packed everything up the night before into Eddy's trunk." Lee yelled as May fell to the ground sobbing._

 _Marie put her head down, showing an escaped tear running down her right cheek._

 _"So it's gonna be like that huh?" Marie crouched down to May and hugged her._

" _What happened to 'sisters before misters' Lee?" Marie asked as May cried more and more onto Marie's chest._

" _Things are different Marie, I'm sor-"_

" _Don't you dare apologize, if you was really sorry, you wouldn't be leaving us!" Marie stood up and scowled at her._

" _Just leave." Marie demanded as she helped May up from the floor._

" _Gurls. I-"_

" _Get out!" May yelled, grabbing their ship-in-a-bottle and throwing it at Lee._

 _Lee dodged it and flew out her previous home._

 _May turned to Marie and hugged her sister._

" _It'll be okay May, I got you." Marie said as her sister's cry went softer._

" _I l-love you M-Marie." May said softly._

" _I love you to-" Marie was interrupted by the sound of her HTC phone (the last gift her step-father sent her) rang loudly._

 _She broke the hug and ran to the phone to see it was Eddward._

" _Hello? Edd?"_

" _Marie, I'm sorry to intrude at this hour, but Eddy sent me a message stating you and your sisters exchanged some screams inside your trailer, is everything alright over there?" The concerned friend of Marie asked._

" _N-No Edd, L-Lee just left us to b-be with Eddy!" She yelled as her voice started to crack._

 _Edd heard May starting to cry in the background._

" _Oh dear, I'll be on my way Marie." Edd said as he quickly hung up the phone, put on his post-winter clothing, and speed-walked it towards the Park n' Flush trailer park._

 _Edd comforted Marie and May in their time-of-need manly because Marie and Edd's friendship blossomed once Marie lost her attraction towards men, and Edd doing that made their friendship stronger._

 _Ever since that day, Marie took a job as a barista at The Java Hut, and May managed to get a job taking care of the puppies and kittens at Underwood's Pet Shop._

 _It's just so sad how not even family is safe from betrayal and heartbreak._

 _Edd was actually relieved that he wasn't the only one going through it, but it didn't make him feel any better about the situation he was in._

 _Oh dear._

 **This was a short flashback chapter, explaining the events taken place within the Kanker household, and explaining why Marie was so close (or atleast cool) with Edd.**

 **This tense chapter was named after the Gazlind remix of Seinabo Sey's "Hard Time" track.**

 **Until next time! Bye-bye :3**


	8. Tokyo By Night

**"Tokyo By Night"**

After Kevin was cleaned up by Edd with his portable emergency kit, the school day went by fast for the two.

Jackson, the twins and Katalonia wasn't seen for the rest of the day, so Lunch, Physics, and other classes were a breeze for everyone, especially Edd.

The sound of the school bell excited all the teens of the school, and within seconds the halls were buzzing once again.

Edd, Kevin, Nat, Nazz, Marie and May all had Physical Education as their last class.

That was the class Edd really didn't really enjoy.

He would just walk around to get a credit and would afterwards do homework - if he didn't already do it, and if he did, he'd just study or chat with one or more of his fellow classmates.

Everyone else was a bit tired from running around and exercising, and slowly walked out the school together.

Marie and May had to return home to get ready for their shifts, but not before Marie planted a kiss onto Nazz's luscious lips.

Yes they're dating.

So cute.

"I suppose we all should be going home now." Edd spoke up right after Marie and May ran for the bus.

"Nah Edd, it's only two-thirty, let's chill." Nat protested.

"Yeah, besides I know this sweet place we can all go to, it has a beautiful view guys." Kevin added.

"Yeah, come on Edd!" Nazz, along with the two boys protested until Edd gave in.

"Alrighty then." Edd said as they all started walking up north away from the school.

It was a nice twenty minute walk full of laughs and teases from Nat, it was quite pleasant for Edd as he was surrounded by people who actually cared and loved him.

A pleasant feeling he'd haven't felt in a very long time.

However, he was quite clueless to where Kevin was taking them to.

Nat and Nazz already knew where Kevin was taking them, so Kevin went behind Edd to cover his eyes.

"K-Kevin, are you go-going to remove my h-hat?" Edd asked nervously.

"I just wanna show you somethin' D." Kevin answered as Nat took out his iPhone to snap a picture of Edd's reaction.

"Are you ready Edd?" Kevin asked him as they'd stop at their destination.

"I-I'm not quite s-sure." Edd answered unsurely.

"One." The teens surrounding Edd started to count.

"Two."

 _'Oh dear.'_ Edd thought.

"Three!" They yelled as Kevin lifted his hands off of Edd's eyes.

Revealing a breathtaking view of the ocean in front of them.

A blue cloudless sky was reflecting its color upon the crystal-clear waters below.

Nat snapped a picture of his cute-shocked reaction.

Edd gasped and his eyes were wide.

"Kevin...this view is spectacular." He said as Edd spun around, standing on his toes, and hugged Kevin, wrapping his thin arms around Kevin's neck.

"I'm glad you like the Seawall, Kitten." Kevin teased.

"Kitten!?" Nat and Nazz yelled in shock with smiling faces.

"Oh yeah, he's my little kitten now." Kevin said as Edd giggled into the ginger's chest.

"O. M. G!" The two screamed, and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Finally!" Nazz said.

"Its about time, you got a good one Kevin." Nat teased and winked at Edd before Nazz smacked Nat in the back of the head.

"Ow-uhh!" Nat dramatically yelled.

"I got me a very good one, and I promise, I'm not letting him go." Kevin said kissing Edd's red cheek.

"Yep!" Edd squealed as he felt the warm, larger hand, grab on his butt.

Everyone laughed hard, falling to the ground.

Even Edd was laughing at himself.

The laughing and playing around went on for what seemed like hours.

The sun was setting now.

The sky was cascaded with colors of gold, tangerine, violet, and magenta. With the indigo waves crashing into the Seawall, this view of nature's beauty was what Edd needed.

Kevin and him were sitting on one of the many walnut benches facing the ocean, holding hands as Edd was leaning onto Kevin's left shoulder.

Edd happily sighed, which caught Kevin's attention.

"You alright there cutie?" Kevin asked.

"I couldn't be better." Edd happily replied, catching Kevin by surprise actually.

"Really?"

"Are you psychotic? The sight of this beautiful spectrum of color, the sound of the dancing ocean, the smell of the salty-sea water, the taste of my boyfriend's lips, and the feel of your hand on mine? I'm more than _alright_ , Kevin you accomplished to satisfy all of my five senses!" Edd yelled happily as Kevin kissed his forehead.

"It's what I'm suppose to do, I need to make my kitten happy." Kevin teased.

"I shall return the favor to my idiot, no?" Edd said as he lightly kissed Kevin's cheek.

"You already make me happy Edd, you don't need to do anything else." Kevin said.

"But, a relationship is a fifty-fifty effort, and each individual within the twosome must contribute the same amount of love, trust, care, and other necessities within the relationship, love is a two-way street you know." Edd explain.

"Awwww, I can't love my little kitten more?" Kevin flirtatiously asked.

Edd then adjusted himself, laying down on the bench, playing his head on Kevin's lap still facing the sunset and said "You can love me as much as you'd like, just know, I love you just as much."

"I love you too babe." Kevin said happily as the romantic moment was interrupted by the sound of Nat and Nazz play fighting on the pavement behind them.

"Get off me Nat!" Nazz yelled as Nat was sitting on top of her.

"Not til' you say I am the shit." Nat said playfully.

"I'd be damned If I ever say that to someone who's afraid of spiders." Nazz said making people walking by and Edd and Kevin laugh.

"Oh-no-you-didn't, take that back!"

"Make me bitch!" Nazz yelled as they resumed their wrestling.

They were both tough, and were never really serious, so it was okay that they'd say somethings below the belt.

Back at the bench, It was silent between the two now, but Edd had something on his mind, so he rolled onto his back, looked up at Kevin's lime eyes, and began to talk again.

"Kevin.."

"Yes Edd?" Kevin said smiling.

"You n-never finished explaining y-yourself this m-morning in class." Edd shakingly said as Kevin's smile slowly fell.

He sighed the same way he did in AP Art.

"I was trying to say...It's hard Edd, my father is very religious you know, in every fuckin' room of the house you'll spot a cross, and I bet the slightest thought of his son even being bi would kill him." Kevin said.

"A bit ironic I assume." Edd jokingly said.

"No kiddin' Edd, I honestly don't want to disappoint him."

"And your mother?" Edd asked.

There was a long pause before Kevin answered.

"That bitch cheated on my pops and left with the douchebag to Lemon Brook two years ago." Kevin harshly said.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Kevin."

"She was a cross-eyed bimbo anyway." Kevin's comment made Edd bursted out laughing.

Edd looked up at Kevin teary-eyed from the laughter, and once he'd stop, he continued.

"What about your school reputation?"

"I'm pretty sure those three idiots already mouthed off to the whole team, so I don't really think it can get any worse."

"You'll be okay Kevin, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything, I got myself, I have to worry about you. Oh! And I'm staying over at your place for a couple of days." Kevin said as Edd's eyes grew.

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun! I can't have you sleep alone now can I?" Kevin flirtatiously teased in excitement.

"I s-suppose not." Edd said as he sat up.

"Good." Kevin said, kissing Edd's cheek while Edd went to check the time on his phone.

"Oh my! It's already seven, you don't mind taking me home Kevin?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, let me grab Nazz since Nat has a car so we can bounce together." Kevin said, standing up.

"Come on." He added, stretching his hand out.

Edd blushed as their hands met once more.

In other news however, Nat and Nazz were still play fighting.

"Give up!" Nazz yelled putting Nat in a chokehold.

Finally, just as Edd and Kevin walked over towards them, Nat tapped the pavement three times.

Nazz broke the chokehold and started jumping up and down in victory.

That's one tough chick.

Nazz grabbed Nat and hugged him tightly.

"Don't break my spine now." Nat said jokingly.

Nazz quickly stopped and smiled, "Thanks for the win, Nat."

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he and Nazz noticed the two guys holding hands.

"Awwww, I'm actually happy for you guys." Nat's sassy self commented.

"Oh Edd! I'm your sister-in-law!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Yay?" Edd nervously said.

' _Why on Earth did I just say 'yay' with a question mark? Am I used to being alone? Shouldn't I be happy?'_ He asked himself inside his mind.

"Come on guys, D wants to go home." Kevin said, wrapping his arm around him.

"Awwww, you sure?" Nat asked. Edd just simply nodded.

"Alright let's go back to the school to get my car." Nat said.

"Ok!" Nazz yelled.

The twenty minute walk seemed slower than last time, but it was still entertaining, walking along the streets of Peach Creek while some of the sun still up was quite beautiful.

Nat and Nazz were in front, making jokes and talking about random topics while Edd and Kevin were walking hand-in-hand in the back.

Not a single word between them was exchanged. They were both enjoying the silence.

Edd was loving it. Kevin was too.

Still silence between them until they've finally reached the school, Kevin noticed Edd's legs trembling.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

"Y-yes, just t-tired." Edd slowly said, the poor thing.

"Don't worry." Kevin began as he bent down to grab Edd, and picked him up - bridal style.

"I got you." Kevin continued.

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin, kissing his lips.

"Thank goodness I'm lightweight." Edd joked as Kevin chuckled.

"Come on guys." Nat yelled.

Edd and Kevin didn't even notice when Nazz and him gotten into the convertible.

Nat had a nice dark blue Mercedes-Benz SLK 250 car.

"N-Nice car Nat." Edd complimented as Kevin - with Edd still in his arms - sat in the car.

"Thanks, just don't scratch it up cutie." Nat teased as Nazz smacked him once more in the back of his head.

"Ow! damn, sorry, it's a bad habit." Nat said playfully.

"Well, wanna go to rehab then?" Kevin asked.

"Um..no."

"Um..then you better stop your shit bitch." Kevin said making everyone including Nat laugh as they started to drive home.

Nat lived more closer to the city, but didn't mind drive back and fourth.

"We need some music though." Nazz decided as she turned on the radio.

Finding a station was no trouble as the Nat's very station - BPM - was on, playing a song Nat and Nazz both loved.

"Oh my god! "Tokyo By Night!" Nazz yelled as she raised the volume.

"That's my jam though!." Nat added as they started to sing along to the progressive house track.

' _I'm your light'_

' _Tokyo by night'_

' _Love until you burst'_

' _Don't forget'_

' _Love is not for real'_

' _If it doesn't hurt'_

' _Fill your lungs'_

Kevin looked down to Edd now lying down, leaning on his chest.

' _Say your prayers'_

Edd looked up at a smiling Kevin.

' _Come with me'_

"Edd…" Kevin's husk-ful voice called out to him.

' _Drink my blood'_

"Yes K-Kevin?" Edd's soft tone asked.

' _Fade to black'_

"I love you…" Those three words shocked the boy as his eyes widened.

' _Come with me!'_

Edd sat up and wrapped his arms around Kevin and placed himself on his lap.

Kevin hugged Edd back and closed his eyes as if all this was a dream too damn good to be true.

Edd was emotional, holding back joyous tears from running down Kevin's opened-burgundy sweater.

' _He loves me, he absolutely, truly, loves me! I love him as well, maybe even more.'_ Edd thought to himself.

"I l-love you too." Edd whispered softly as Kevin smiled and kissed Edd's cheek.

The progressive house music was being ignored by the two, blocking out the blonde and the teal-haired teens also.

Edd and Kevin just stood there, the whole ride home (with a couple of small kisses in-between).

Finally, after three songs later, they've arrived at the Cul-de-sac.

"Awwwww, oh my god!" Nazz yelled, sparking Edd and Kevin's attention.

"My apologizes for being so utterly quiet." Edd said while standing up to get out the car.

"No worries, me and Nazz were in the zone anyways." Nat said.

"Oh, totally, we should do this again sometime." Nazz added.

"If these two loverboys wanna join in." Nat teased as the twosome looked at each other.

"Sure." Edd said as all three of them got out of Nat's car.

"Oh, p-please drive safely Nat." Edd nervously said with Kevin's right arm draped around his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, just stay beautiful guys." Nat winked, starting up his car.

"Of course!" Nazz yelled.

"Goodnight bitches!" Nat said as his car started to drive off.

"Later bro, text me!" Kevin yelled.

"Alright dudes, thanks for such a great time." Nazz said hugging both of them.

"It was my pleasure Nazz, see you tomorrow?" Edd questioned.

"Definitely!" Nazz yelled as she started to walk to her home.

"Have a goodnight Nazz."

"You too dude, bye guys!" She yelled as she sprinted home.

Edd and Kevin walked slowly to Edd's home which was only one house away from Nazz's.

Edd's hand was trembling as he was struggling to get the key inside the keyhole.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand, putting the key inside and turning it, opening the door.

"S-Sorry Kev-" Edd was interrupted by Kevin's lips smacking against his.

Kevin took off his bookbag, and gently removed Edd's messenger bag.

Edd was kissing back - arms wrapped around his arms and all.

Kevin picked Edd up and started to walk down the stairs.

Luckily, everything was labeled, so Edd's room was a breeze to find.

Opening the door, he walked to the bed, and laid Edd down.

Kevin removed his sweater, and his tank to reveal a very-muscular exterior.

' _Oh my.'_ Edd thought.

Kevin then removed the slim-framed teen's shirt, and pants, revealing Edd's atom-themed boxers.

"Kev-" Edd was again cut off by Kevin's lips, as Kevin removed his jeans.

Edd nervously broke the kiss.

"Kevin, I don't want-"

"I know Edd, I'm just gettin' ready for bed." Kevin said as he laid next to a sitting-up Edd.

Edd finally laid down, spooning Kevin.

"G-Goodnight my idiot." Edd playful said.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten." Kevin said, lightly kissing Edd's neck, as night took them away, and they fell into a peaceful slumber, together.

 **Hopefully this will hold you guys up until next time.**

 **The song playing in the car was "Tokyo By Night" in the Axwell remix by Hook N Sling feat. Karin Park.**

 **Well….ta-ta guys (=**


End file.
